Sex with My Mortal Enemy
by Spuffygirl
Summary: AU Season 3 after Prom Spike comes back to Sunnydale and has an encounter with his favorite slayer. New Ch. 15 Up! Review for More!
1. Default Chapter

A/N Hey Guys this story just came to me. I am not sure where I am going with it so right now it is just a PWP. Thanks to Tista for being a terrific Beta. Please review!  
  
AU Season 3 after Prom Spike comes back to Sunnydale and has an encounter with his favorite slayer. Ch. 1  
  
Buffy had never felt so stressed out. The Mayor was about to ascend, and Angel was leaving her if they survived this event. She thought maybe for a moment he had changed his mind when he showed up at the prom but no he had just came to give her a dance. He said he still was leaving to give her a normal life. Buffy thought, yeah, as if the slayer could ever have a normal life. No, she always had to fight evil; she could never be happy. So here she was. Patrolling. Trying to kill something, but evil vampires seemed to have taken the night off. So Buffy decided to go home and try to relax.  
  
When she walked in the door, she heard her mom laughing and a distinct British accent. Buffy sighed, "could my night get any worse?"  
  
"Hi, mom."  
  
"Oh Buffy, how was patrol?"  
  
She couldn't believe her mother was acting like everything was normal even though an evil vampire was sitting beside her. "It was fine mom. What is he doing here?"  
  
"Just visiting your mum and having some hot chocolate." Spike said smiling.  
  
"What's the matter Buffy?" Her mother asked.  
  
"Mom this is Spike. He is a vampire," she said as if she was talking to a child.  
  
"Yes Buffy, I know." Joyce replied.  
  
"You do remember that last time he was here? He kidnapped Willow and Xander."  
  
"Oh Spike, explained that he made a mistake. He was just upset over Drusilla". She said drinking her hot chocolate.  
  
"Where is the lunatic? I thought you were going to do something, like tie her up and get her back." Buffy asked sarcastically.  
  
"Dru and I are finished. So how is Peaches?" Spike said smirking. "Oh, that's right. He dumped you again".  
  
"How did you know? Mom how could you tell him that!" Buffy had heard enough. "Ok Spike, get out of my house and get out of Sunnydale before I stake you!" She yelled.  
  
"Buffy! Stop being so rude. Look, I have to go to the gallery. And I want you to be nice." Joyce said sternly.  
  
"Yeah, Slayer. I say we have another truce. I'm just staying overnight and I will be out of your hair by sundown tomorrow. Thank you Joyce, have a good night."  
  
"Oh, you're welcome. I will back later. Buffy. Bye and remember be nice." She said as she walked out the door.  
  
As soon as her mom was gone Buffy hit Spike in the nose. "Ow! Bloody hell what are you doing? That hurt!"  
  
"Get out Spike! Now!"  
  
"But your mum said for you to be nice. Are you sure you weren't adopted? Because I just can't believe she is your mother."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Switched at birth."  
  
"Spike!" Buffy whipped out a stake.  
  
"Hey now", Spike said as he jumped on top up her. Spike pinned Buffy on the kitchen floor. Buffy tried to kick him off, but he had her if he wanted to kill her at this moment she was at his mercy.  
  
At that moment Buffy felt something hard between her thighs. She couldn't believe it. Spike was aroused by her and she was responding. Her body was becoming hot and her panties wet. Spike could smell the slayer's arousal and it was only making him harder.  
  
For a long moment they just stared in each other's eyes. She had never noticed how blue his eyes were; they were like staring into the ocean. Spike smashed his lips into Buffy's, letting her arms go and sliding his hands down her body. Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck trying to pull him closer. They kissed like they fought with each other's mouths dueling for dominance. Buffy couldn't think straight; she knew she should stop, but he was such a good kisser. Her body was feeling things it had never felt before. She grabbed his zipper and pulled it down.  
  
Instantly, Spike pulled back and stared at her. He had never seen her look more beautiful. Her face was flushed, her hazel eyes glazed over with desire and her lips were swollen from the passionate kisses. He helped lift her shirt off and unhooked her bra.  
  
Buffy was panting. She needed him inside of her. She was burning up and wanted nothing more than Spike's cold body to cool her. She lifted his shirt and ran her nails down his back and felt his strong muscles. Spike took a nipple in his mouth and sucked and squeezed the other. He then slipped his pants off and threw his shirt off. Buffy took her pants off at the same time. She then felt a cold finger hit her clit. She tried not to moan, but Spike was hitting just the right spot. It made him growl. He thought he was going to come just hearing her in pleasure.  
  
Spike was quickly bringing her to orgasm and Buffy screamed his name. He took her panties off and slowly entered her. He thought he was going to turn to ashes because she was so hot for him. Spike started a steady rhythm; but Buffy urged him for more and he picked up the pace slamming into her into the floor. He couldn't take any more and came screaming the slayer's name.  
  
Buffy was in shock she had just had sex with her mortal enemy on her mother's kitchen floor and enjoyed it. She thought she must be going insane. But there had always been some sort of tension between her and Spike. And he was no ordinary vampire. If he had been, she would have killed him a long time ago. Spike slowly pulled out of her and got up to put his clothes on. He didn't know what to think. Instead of killing a slayer, he had just shagged one. She wasn't just some slayer; she was the best he had ever fought. For the first time in hundred years he felt alive.  
  
Buffy and Spike were now fully clothed, but neither knew what to say. They could hardly look at each other.  
  
Buffy said the first thing that came to her mind. "Wow!"  
  
"Yeah, luv, that certainly was amazing."  
  
"You really think so?" she asked in a small voice.  
  
Spike couldn't believe it; she was insecure. Spike now understood why Angel had lost his soul. "Buffy, you were.well, let's just say, I have no complaints whatsoever."  
  
She couldn't help but smile at him.  
  
"You were pretty good yourself."  
  
"So pet, you still want me to go?" Spike asked running his hand along her cheek.  
  
"No. was all she got out before their lips met in a searing kiss. He pulled her closer in his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck. Finally they both broke apart gasping for air. Soon Buffy pulled him into another kiss as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Spike stumbled and pushed her up against the counter as their hunger for each other took over again.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N Review if you want more!  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee www.jaimebees.com 


	2. I So Don't Get it!

A/N Hey Guys! Thanks So much for the incredible feedback on this story. Here is Ch. 2 Enjoy and review! Thanks to Tista for being a terrific beta.  
  
Buffy lay in her bed exhausted; watching the sleeping vampire. After they got horizontal in the kitchen again, Spike picked the blonde slayer up and tried to make it to her room before ravaging her again but Buffy had other ideas and pulled him down in the foyer right next to the stairs. She pinned him down and rode him fast as he watched her pert breasts bounce and blonde hair fall on his chest as she took them to the height of pleasure. By the time they had finally made it to bed they were completely spent. It had been the best sex of her life; which was saying much considering she had only been with Angel. She looked at Spike closer and hovered over his face. The only light was the moon and it illuminated his pale skin. Evil vampires shouldn't be this sexy. Oh they shouldn't have deep blue eyes that made you weak in the knees or such soft kissable lips; Buffy's mind told her. She ran her finger tips over his perfect cheekbones. Oh that's another thing he shouldn't have. She thought with a pout on her face. Spike looked more like a male model than an evil vampire. Buffy was pulled at of her thoughts by the sound of a car door. She quickly put her sushi pajamas on and ran out of her room. The last thing she wanted was for her mother to discover the bleached vampire naked in her bed.  
  
Joyce was walking towards her room when Buffy bumped into her.  
  
"Oh, sorry mom I heard your car and came to say goodnight." Buffy said a little too enthusiastically.  
  
Joyce looked skeptically at her daughter. "You were mean to Spike weren't you? She asked.  
  
"What, no where would you get that idea?" Buffy stammered.  
  
"Because you never run out of your room late at night when I get home just to tell me goodnight." Joyce retorted.  
  
"Well maybe I feel like I should; cause it won't be long before I'm going to college and I regret us not being so close." Buffy explained using her best puppy dog eyes.  
  
"So Spike isn't dust then?" Joyce asked.  
  
"No, I took care of him." She stuttered.  
  
"He finished his hot chocolate and left."  
  
"Oh, Buffy why didn't you tell him to stay on the couch?" Joyce asked.  
  
"He had a place to stay. Some crypt I guess." She answered.  
  
"It wouldn't have hurt for him to stay here." Joyce said pointedly.  
  
"I so don't get it! Why do you hate Angel but like Spike?" Buffy asked with irritation in her voice.  
  
"Well, Spike is very polite and friendly to me. Angel never even made any effort to speak to me." Joyce answered.  
  
"Ok I'm gonna go back to bed. Night!" Buffy said with a sigh.  
  
"Goodnight honey." Joyce said going to her own room.  
  
"My mother would probably be happy to find Spike in my bed." She mumbled to herself.  
  
"I'm glad your mum fancies me slayer, but I don't think she would want to find me naked in her daughter's bed." Spike said with a smirk.  
  
She jumped not realizing he was awake.  
  
"Didn't mean to scare ya kitten," he said motioning for her to join him in bed.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and climbed in next to him. Spike wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to his chest.  
  
"Cute pajama's but I think you have too many clothes on." he said huskily, running his fingers under her top to cup her right breast.  
  
"You didn't get enough those 5 times." She said looking up at him with a grin.  
  
Spike answered by pulling her into a gentle teasing kiss; nipping at her lower lip. Buffy deepened the kiss and their tongues intertwined as she pulled him on top of her. Spike pulled back and motioned for her to lift her arms to take off her shirt.  
  
"Spike we can't my mom's home." Buffy protested.  
  
"We'll be quiet as mice," he said with a pout.  
  
Buffy couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"What so funny?" he asked acting innocent.  
  
"You are so adorable." She said caressing his cheek and staring into his blue orbs.  
  
"Hey, I'm sexy not adorable. Puppies are adorable." Spike growled.  
  
"You are very sexy too." Buffy agreed giving him a tender kiss.  
  
Spike tried again with no luck to get her to take off her pajamas.  
  
"I promise I will make it up to you. Goodnight Spike." She said laying her head on his chest.  
  
"So I'm your pillow now?" He asked raising his scarred eyebrow.  
  
"It feels comfy," she said yawning.  
  
Spike just smiled and fell asleep stroking her golden hair.  
  
TBC  
  
So still like my story?  
  
Jaime Bee www.jaimebees.com 


	3. Next Morning

A/N Hey Guys! Thanks So much for the wonderful feedback. It really helps me write so keep it coming and if any of you have any suggestions; email me. I would have had this chapter up sooner but moving is such a hassle and then it rains on moving day; So we didn't move yet because we were afraid the furniture would be ruined. lol Tista thanks for being such a great beta. Ch. 3  
  
Buffy slowly opened her eyes feeling a hard chest and a protective arm wrapped around her. She smiled feeling a warm feeling surrounding her. Spike was still sound asleep and when she tried to move he tightened his arm around her. Suddenly her alarm clock went off. It was 6am and today was a school day Buffy thought grimly. Spike opened his eyes and jumped up.  
  
"Afraid of the scary alarm clock?" Buffy teased.  
  
"No just wasn't expecting it. Not like I ever had one." he answered yawning.  
  
"Lucky!" She said with a pout.  
  
Spike pulled her to his mouth and nipped at her lower lip; rubbing her tummy and trailing down to her pajama bottoms and into her panties. Buffy was about to protest when he grazed his finger against her clit; sending a jolt of pleasure through her body. They kissed with more passion as Spike added another finger. Buffy pulled back and he licked her neck as he continued slowly bringing her to orgasm. She threw her head back as she felt her release coming. Her breathing increased and she did her best not to scream. Spike grabbed her giving her a bruising kiss to muffle her cries.  
  
"Buffy are you alright?" Joyce asked knocking on the door.  
  
"Wait mom don't come in! I'm uh naked." She stammered.  
  
"Get in the closet!" Buffy whispered.  
  
"As long as you are up, I have to go to the gallery for an early shipment."  
  
"Ok mom. I'll see ya after school."  
  
"Have a good day honey."  
  
Buffy sighed in relief. Spike prowled towards her with a mischievous glint in his blue eyes.  
  
"Mum's gone kitten," he said huskily.  
  
Buffy's breath hitched in her throat; seeing the desire in his eyes. She backed up to find herself at the edge of her bed.  
  
"I have to go to school." She said halfheartedly as pushed her back on to the bed; covering her with his lean naked body. Spike smashed his lips to hers and pulled off her pajama bottoms as Buffy took off her top.  
  
"I promised I would make it up to you," she said licking his chest and flipping him on his back.  
  
"So, you like being on top, slayer?"  
  
Buffy trailed her mouth down his to his navel and took his cock in her mouth. She had never done this before, but was encouraged by Spike's moans.  
  
"Oh Buffy! Bloody hot mouth!"  
  
Spike tried to hold back his release as long as possible but he could feel himself getting closer.  
  
"Luv! So good! I'm gonna come! "  
  
"Wow!" Spike exclaimed laying on Buffy's bed in post orgasmic bliss.  
  
She smiled and crawled beside him.  
  
"Who taught you how to do that?" he asked.  
  
"Nobody. I had never done that before." Buffy said in a small voice.  
  
"I guess you're a natural." Spike said with a smirk and dived in between her thighs.  
  
"So bloody wet for me," he said with pride.  
  
Buffy was soon writhing on the bed and panting.  
  
"Oh Spike! Please lick my clit." She begged.  
  
Spike swirled his tongue around her pussy avoiding her clit.  
  
"Ah! I'm So close! I need to come!"  
  
Finally, after what seemed like hours, he sucked on her clit; giving her the release she needed.  
  
"You're Evil!" Buffy said between pants.  
  
"Well yeah vampire." Spike retorted licking up more of her juice.  
  
Buffy just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ready for another go pet?" He asked.  
  
Buffy knew she should get ready and go to school after all there were only a few more days and she did want to graduate, not to mention the mayor and the ascension. A slayer's work is never done. She thought with a frown.  
  
"Spike, I really want to stay but finals are this week and I can't miss them," he answered tentatively.  
  
"Well we don't want ya stuck in high school. I understand Buffy. Go on get dressed you're gonna be late."  
  
"I'll just sleep until the sun goes down and be on my way."  
  
"What do you mean on your way?" Buffy asked with wide eyes.  
  
"I told ya I was only gonna be in good ole Sunny hell for one night." Spike answered getting more comfortable under the covers.  
  
Buffy held the sheet to her chest and tried not to cry. She asked herself. "Why do they always leave me?"  
  
Spike could tell that something was wrong. Buffy was just sitting there and staring into space.  
  
"Luv aren't you gonna get dressed?" Spike asked.  
  
"How can you just leave after what happened between us?" She asked with tears in her eyes.  
  
"We shagged and I think we should have done it a long time ago. A lot more fun than fighting." He said smirking.  
  
"So that's all it was to you fun?" Buffy asked now getting angry.  
  
"Look, if you are looking for me to be Angel's bloody replacement. Well you can forget it." Spike yelled.  
  
"This has nothing to do with Angel." She shouted.  
  
"Right. You didn't sleep with me to get back at peaches?" Spike said sarcastically.  
  
"No I didn't!" She said as she climbed on top of him.  
  
"Get off me!"  
  
"That's not what you said last night." Buffy retorted.  
  
They stared in each other's eyes.  
  
She caressed his cheek and leaned down to give him a hungry kiss. He ran his hands up down her back as their tongues met. Buffy pulled back needing to breathe.  
  
"Can you tell me that you feel nothing between us?" She asked as her chest heaved.  
  
"Oh there's plenty between us. Heat, desire," he trailed off.  
  
"So don't leave me." Buffy said in a pleading voice.  
  
Spike looked in her tear filled eyes and hated himself for causing her this pain. No you're supposed to enjoy the slayer's pain. He scolded himself.  
  
"Look if things were different and we weren't mortal enemies, but we can't change that, Buffy."  
  
"I know." She said solemnly getting on her feet.  
  
"What about your watcher and scoobies? I know they would love you getting involved with another vampire." Spike said; trying not to be effected by her standing there beautiful and naked.  
  
"Look I got it! It was just sex and now you're leaving. I gotta take shower and get to school." Buffy spat out.  
  
Spike didn't say anything and watched as she left the room. He didn't know what else to do? He couldn't stay. A relationship between a slayer and vampire like him would never work. Leaving would save them both a lot of pain. Spike was pulled out of his thoughts by a towel cover Buffy rummaging through her drawers and closet. She quickly got dressed and neither of them said a word to each other. Spike finally broke the silence.  
  
"Goodbye Buffy," he said, as she was about to go into the hall.  
  
"Yeah, Goodbye." She replied not looking at him and fled out of her room.  
  
A/N Don't hate me yet. This is just the beginning and you got to have problems for them to overcome. Review if you want more! 


	4. A long night screwing a vampire!

Ch. 4  
  
Buffy walked into the library to find the whole gang waiting.  
  
"Hey Buff, did ya over sleep?" Xander asked, seeing she looked like she just got out of bed.  
  
"Yeah I had a long night of slaying." Buffy stuttered.  
  
Buffy thought to herself, "Oh yeah, I had a long night screwing a vampire. I bet Xander would faint if I told him that." She was pulled at of her thoughts by Wesley.  
  
"We have just one week, people. One week before the mayor ascends! Yet we still know nothing useful to stop it." Wesley said with irritation.  
  
"I think we're doing everything we can." Buffy replied; while staring into space.  
  
"Mr. Giles, would you please talk some sense into her?" Wesley asked in a pleading tone.  
  
"Right now we're doing research. I'm sure we will find something to help." Giles dryly replied.  
  
"Buffy are you ok?" Willow asked with concern.  
  
"Huh oh yeah fine." she answered trying to smile.  
  
"Well we better get class. Don't wanna miss those finals!" Xander exclaimed.  
  
Spike tossed and turned in Buffy's bed. He could smell her all over the sheets. When he finally fell asleep he dreamt of visions of his beautiful slayer.  
  
The rest of the day went by in a blur for Buffy. She tried to concentrate on exams, but Buffy and schoolwork had always been unmixy. Thoughts of a sexy bleached evil vampire only made it worse. Willow had persisted in trying to cheer the slayer up. She assumed that Buffy was still upset over Angel. Buffy was thinking. "Well she was at least right on one count there was a vampire involved."  
  
By the time she got to patrol that night all she felt like doing was crawling into a hole. "Maybe the Mayor ending the world isn't such a bad thing." Buffy was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice when the certain vampire who had been invading all her thoughts pinned her to the Mausoleum wall. Spike had tried to leave but he just had to see her one last time and then, maybe he could go and never look back.  
  
"Spike! What the hell are you doing?" Buffy yelled trying to get out of his grasp while inadvertently rubbing against groin.  
  
The next thing she felt were soft lips smashing into hers begging for entrance to which she happily obliged. Spike let go of her arms and Buffy wrapped them around his neck to pull him closer. Finally, she had to pull away to breathe and gasped for air.  
  
Spike caressed her cheek and took an unneeded breath. Buffy grabbed his duster and pulled him into another kiss, as he kneaded her breast through her flimsy tank top and ground himself against her. She unzipped his pants and Spike pulled off her sweat pants and panties. Buffy was so wet he entered with one thrust and slammed her into the wall as she screamed for him to fuck her harder.  
  
They were so caught up in each other that neither noticed someone watching them in the shadows.  
  
A/N I know that it was a little shorter but it seemed like a good stopping  
  
point. Review for More! 


	5. Like The Show?

A/N Hey Guys! I just wanted to thank all of you for all the wonderful feedback on this fic. Tista as always thanks for being a terrific beta.  
  
Ch. 5  
  
Buffy couldn't believe he was still here. She had never felt so desired or alive. The way he looked at her with his ocean blue eyes made her feel as if she were drowning in him. Spike watched as she panted and moaned. He had never seen a more erotic sight than the blonde beauty in his arms. At some point the vampire had fell to the ground still inside her. Buffy took advantage of her new position and found her release. "Oh! Slayer! So hot!" Spike moaned as Buffy rode him and clenched her slayer muscles around his thick cock. This frantic coupling made his eyes roll up into the back of his head.  
  
"Yes! Spike!" Buffy screamed out as she came.  
  
Spike pulled out and got his duster to cover them as they rested on the grass. They stared at each other. Neither knew what to say? Buffy slowly moved towards his mouth giving him a soft kiss. As the kiss grew deeper Spike caressed her breasts. When she pulled back for breath he moved down her body licking and sucking her nipples. Buffy could already feel herself getting wet and whimpered as he grazed his finger on her clit. He felt her tiny hands pulling his head toward her pussy but he resisted instead added another finger slowly moving in out of her heat.  
  
"Please!" Buffy moaned as she felt herself climbing slowly towards ecstasy.  
  
"What does my little slayer want?" Spike taunted stroking her a little faster.  
  
"Oh harder!" She pleaded.  
  
"I know what you need kitten." He said huskily; thrusting his fingers harder in her slick wetness.  
  
"Yes Spike!" Buffy screamed as finally brought her to orgasm. She looked up and saw him smirking. Her eyes widened when she noticed his hand stroking his hard cock making himself come without breaking eye contact.  
  
"Like the show?" Spike asked raising his scarred eyebrow.  
  
Buffy blushed and looked at anything but the sexy vampire. He just laughed and joined her on lying on the grass.  
  
Faith couldn't believe what she had just seen. "People say I'm a slut. At least I'm not a vampire layer." Faith considered what she should do with this new shocking information as she approached the old mansion.  
  
Faith walked in to find Angel reading a book.  
  
"Faith what are you doing here?" Angel asked putting down the book.  
  
"I just thought we could talk. There's something I think you should know." She said with a grin.  
  
"I never knew shagging a slayer would be like this." Spike said staring up at the sky.  
  
"Is that all this is to you?" Buffy asked with anger as she picked up her clothes. "Doing a slayer?"  
  
He sighed realizing he had ruined the moment.  
  
"Why should I be surprised? Vampire without a soul here. I mean Angel had a soul and it was easy for him to walk away." Buffy babbled.  
  
"Don't you ever compare me to that ponce! I am nothing like him. You think this is easy for me. You were supposed to be my third slayer victory. I'm not supposed to have feelings for you or dream about you." Spike trailed off.  
  
"You have feelings for me?" Buffy asked softly.  
  
Spike didn't know what to say. He looked at his slayer and saw a glimpse of the girl inside. It reminded him of himself when he was human. She just wanted to be loved. Even now that's what he wanted. Spike wasn't fooling himself. He knew Drusilla never really loved him. He was just an Angelus replacement. Spike thought with disgust.  
  
"Say something." Buffy said in a pleading voice.  
  
"I do feel something, but it's not love." He protested clenching his jaw.  
  
"I thought you were leaving."  
  
"I just had to see ya one last time. Get ya out of my system." Spike answered looking down at the ground.  
  
"So it worked?" Buffy asked holding back tears.  
  
Spike just stared at her and tilted his head.  
  
At that moment a vampire came out of no where.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and began fighting the vampire.  
  
"Can't you see we're talking here?" She said as she gave a roundhouse kick in the stomach.  
  
Before the fledging could recover; Buffy staked him in the heart.  
  
The slayer turned around to find Spike gone.  
  
Spike ran away while Buffy was busy with the vampire. He should have been able to say she was out of his system. It was just lust, but what really scared him was having real feelings for the slayer was a definite possibility. He thought solemnly.  
  
"Could my unlife get any worse?" Spike muttered coming face to face with a very pissed off Angel.  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N I know some of you probably think I'm evil for stopping there. Review for more!  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee www.jaimebees.com 


	6. Because I'm your Favorite Childe

A/N Hey Guys Sorry for taking so long to update but I didn't have access to the net in my new house. Thanks to Tista for being a Great beta. I am So amazed by the reviews for the story. Thank you So much! When I finally got my email I had so many for this story and it made my day. Here is an extra long chapter. I decided to put the next two together. Enjoy!  
  
"Could my unlife get any worse?" Spike muttered coming face to face with a very pissed off Angel.  
  
"Bloody Hell! It was a rhetorical question!" Spike growled.  
  
"Give me one reason why I shouldn't dust your sorry ass!" Angel yelled.  
  
"Because I'm your favorite Childe." He answered sarcastically.  
  
What are you doing back in Sunnydale? He asked grabbing Spike by the collar of his coat.  
  
"Oh just passing in through." Spike replied.  
  
"What's your game?" He inquired.  
  
"Game? I don't know what you're going on about." Spike said but Angel cut him off.  
  
"I am talking about Buffy! What did you seduce her to get back at me?" Angel growled.  
  
"Are you daft? Where would you get an idea like that?" He asked trying to play innocent.  
  
"Stay away from her! Or I will stake you." Angel threatened.  
  
"Whether or not Spike stays away from me is not up to you to decide Angel!" Buffy said coming to stand in between them.  
  
"Buffy he's just using you to get back at me for taking away Drusilla." Angel explained.  
  
"That's not true this has nothing to do with her." Spike growled lunging for Angel but Buffy held him back.  
  
"No fighting!" Buffy exclaimed glaring at both vampires.  
  
"Angel this is between me and Spike. You can't tell me who I can and can't be with. You broke up with me remember and don't you forget it." She pointed out.  
  
Spike looked away not wanting to hear how much Buffy still wanted to be with Angel.  
  
"It was for your own good. You need to be with a normal guy." Angel replied.  
  
"Like being the slayer is normal." Spike spat.  
  
Buffy sighed.  
  
"No you ended it because of your curse." She answered bluntly.  
  
Spike smirked at that remark.  
  
"You deserve better than me and certainly somebody better than captain peroxide." Angel disagreed.  
  
"It's my life. I decide who I want to be with. Please go Spike and I need to talk." Buffy said confidently.  
  
"No I'm not leaving you here with him." He protested.  
  
"If you ever really cared you will go." She said calmly.  
  
Angel gave Spike an angry expression and walked away.  
  
"Well pet you sure told him." Spike said grinning.  
  
"Yeah." She said with a sheepish smile.  
  
"Look I get that he hurt you. I know how that feels. Looks like we have something in common aye Luv?" He said tentatively.  
  
"I think we have a lot in common. Ironic considering what we are." Buffy agreed.  
  
"So why'd you disappear?"  
  
"I thought it would be best. This isn't love. We both know the truth of it. Angel is the one you love, but you can't be with him so you would settle for me." Spike said sadly.  
  
"No! You're wrong!" She protested.  
  
"Right then, tell me you don't still love Angel?" He asked looking her in the eye.  
  
Buffy looked away.  
  
She could feel his eyes on her. It was like he could see right through her. Even if she did lie he would know she was lying. Why does everything with Spike have to be so complicated? I feel something but I do still love Angel. Could I love Spike too?  
  
Well there's your answer mate. She can't even look at you in the eye. It will always be Angel his mind sing sung.  
  
Buffy looked up to see Spike walking away.  
  
"Spike! Wait!"  
  
He just started walking faster.  
  
"You're not being fair. It will take time for me to get over Angel." Buffy tried to make him understand.  
  
"Right and that's only one of the reasons on a long list why we shouldn't be together slayer." He said coldly.  
  
"So you're just gonna leave?" She asked her lower lip quivering.  
  
Spike grabbed Buffy be the waist and pulled her to his body. For the longest time they just held each other. He breathed in her scent and stroked her golden hair. Finally when he let go, he took her cheeks; trying to commit everything about his beautiful slayer to memory. Buffy felt as if he was looking into her soul. The intensity of his gaze was almost too much for her. Her heart felt as if it was going a million miles a minute. It was like everything was happening in slow motion as Spike leaned in giving her the most passionate kiss she had ever had. It left her completely breathless and when her eyes fluttered open she found he was gone. Buffy just stood there in the cemetery frozen to one spot. Soon her gasps turned into sobs as she realized that he was really gone and inside something told her that he wasn't coming back.  
  
The next week gave Buffy little time to think about the bleached vampire. The mayor and Faith set their plans for the ascension in to motion. Buffy hadn't seen Angel since the night Spike left. To say that things were awkward between them would be an understatement. He came to library to help figure out a way to stop the mayor. While everybody was researching, Mayor Wilkins dropped by to goad them and Faith also made an appearance; she walked in like she belonged and perched herself on a table.  
  
"So how's that researching going?" Faith asked sarcastically.  
  
"Faith, what do want?" Buffy asked with anger.  
  
"Just seeing how things are going." The dark headed slayer answered.  
  
"In other words, you're here to make sure we haven't figured out a way to stop you." Wesley exclaimed.  
  
"Actually, I was wondering where Buffy's new boyfriend was?" Faith asked with an evil glint in her eye.  
  
"Boyfriend?" Xander said in confusion. "Buffy doesn't have a new boyfriend."  
  
"If looks could kill Faith would be dead with by the glare Buffy gave her.  
  
"Angel knows all about it. Don't ya?" She asked looking at Angel who was glaring at her as well.  
  
"Buffy, who are you seeing?" Willow asked with excitement.  
  
"Uh, nobody." She stuttered.  
  
"Come on B tell your friends all about screwing Spike." Faith blurted out.  
  
"I didn't see that coming." Oz said.  
  
"Dear God! Buffy please tell me she's lying?" Giles begged.  
  
"I'm sorry, but it's over. Spike's gone and he's never coming back." Buffy said sheepishly.  
  
"Why Spike!" Xander exclaimed disgust in his voice.  
  
"Don't ask." She replied.  
  
"Well, I guess my work here is done. See ya B." Faith said as she headed out the door.  
  
"So he's gone?" Angel asked relieved.  
  
"Yes. We both knew that it couldn't work." Buffy answered; conviently leaving out the fact that Spike had been the one to leave her.  
  
"What the heck is it with you and vampires?" Cordelia asked.  
  
Buffy just rolled her eyes and left the library not wanting to answer anymore questions.  
  
Later that night, Angel once again tried to understand what possessed her to be with Spike. They just ended up arguing again and he told Buffy that if they survived the ascension that he was going to leave Sunnydale for good. As they were arguing in the middle of the street, Faith used a crossbow to hit Angel. It was poisonous and the only cure was the blood of a slayer. Buffy went out to kill Faith to save Angel.  
  
The slayers fought and Buffy stabbed Faith in the stomach, but she jumped off the roof. Buffy accepted that the only way to save Angel was her own blood. He almost took too much and took her to the hospital. Angel found Faith in a coma in another bed of the emergency room. Giles and the rest of the scoobies rushed to the hospital to check on Buffy's condition. The gang was angry at what Angel had done; although he said Buffy made him do it.  
  
The scoobies found out exactly what would occur at graduation. Mayor Wilkins was going to turn into a huge dragon like demon. Faith had murdered a professor who had studied the demon and led the gang to find that out. The school teamed up together to fight the Mayor when he ascended. From crossbows to stakes and finally Buffy lured the demon into the school full of explosives.  
  
When the dust settled, Buffy saw Angel walking away from the school. She didn't have it in her to cry. Her heart just felt so numb. Buffy decided right then and there that she didn't need guys. She was fine on her own. After all, she had other responsibilities and great friends. Buffy spent the summer remembering what it was like to have fun and be happy without having a boyfriend.  
  
A/N I promise I will get them back together soon. Review for More!  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee  
  
www.jaimebees.com 


	7. Finding the Fun Again

A/N Hey Guy! Once again thanks so much for the incredible feedback. It really means a lot to me. Tista thanks for being a great beta.  
  
Ch. 8  
  
For a few weeks, Buffy found the fun again. Hanging out at the beach, going shopping, spending time with her mother and Willow and Oz. A few days after graduation, Xander left on a cross-country road trip.  
  
Buffy danced at the Bronze with lots of different guys. She was happy and carefree on the outside, but there were times when she was alone that she felt her heartache. She had many sleepless nights and felt the need to kill something before bed. The slayer spent many nights patrolling.  
  
Tonight, the vampires around had been fledgedings. Buffy thought it seemed strange that evil was taking a summer vacation; Buffy figured it was the calm before the storm.  
  
"How pathetic is that?" She asked herself, "I'm actually wishing for something to happen cause I'm so bored. If Spike was here, he would know how to keep things interesting. Bad Buffy! Don't think about the sexy vampire." She sighed and walked home to another night of restless sleep.  
  
The next day, Willow and Buffy were shopping at the mall. Willow could tell that her best friend had dark circles under her eyes. She couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with one of her vampire lovers.  
  
"Buffy are you ok?" Willow asked with concern.  
  
"Fine Wills; having a great summer. Everything is of the good!" Buffy answered too enthusiastically.  
  
"How about I set you up with somebody?"  
  
"What? I don't think that I'm ready to date yet." Buffy stammered.  
  
"Oh come on it could be fun. We could double date!" Willow said with excitement.  
  
"I don't know." She said unsure.  
  
"Look no pressure just me, Oz, you and a nice guy; who knows maybe you will make a new friend if not a boyfriend." The redhead said trying to convince her best friend.  
  
"Ok, but I'm not going if you don't." Buffy said finally agreeing to go.  
  
Later that day, Buffy walked in her front door with three shopping bags. She dropped them on the couch and went into the kitchen; looking for her mother.  
  
"I miss you too. Don't worry I'll see you soon. Oh you are so sweet." Joyce said on the phone. She saw Buffy standing there and quickly said goodbye.  
  
"Mom do you have a boyfriend?" Buffy asked with curiosity.  
  
"Well honey, yes I do." Joyce answered.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked in a hurt voice.  
  
"Well after what happened with that robot. I guess I just didn't wanna jinx it. I promise that I will let you meet him soon, but I really have to go. We have a date." Joyce said giddily.  
  
She hugged her daughter and left through the backdoor.  
  
"Wow even my mother has a better love life than I do." Buffy mumbled to herself.  
  
"Hit me again." Spike mumbled.  
  
"I think you've had enough buddy." The bartender said cutting him off.  
  
"Hey, I'll decide when I've had a bloody enough!"  
  
However, the bartender just ignored him and walked away.  
  
"This is that soddin' slayer's fault. Can't go sleep without seeing that face and stupid shampoo commercial hair." Spike mumbled.  
  
"What am I supposed to do?" He asked out loud and the guy next to him gave him a weird look. "I'm gonna end this once and for all!" Spike proclaimed and set out to go back to Sunnydale.  
  
A/N Alright aren't ya happy he's going back? Review for more!  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee  
  
New Spuffy videos at my site.  
  
www.jaimebees.com 


	8. Double Date

A/N Hey Guys! Sorry for taking so long to update but I have been sick with a bad case of the flu. Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Ch. 9  
  
Buffy lay on her bed wishing that she could have one night with Spike free dreams. Suddenly the phone rang.  
  
"Buffy! Wake up! Willow's on the phone!" Joyce yelled.  
  
"Thanks mom!" Buffy said with a groan; as she struggled to reach the phone on her nightstand.  
  
"Hello." She said sleepily.  
  
"Hey, you don't sound too good." Willow said.  
  
"Yeah, well I didn't sleep well."  
  
"Well, I set up the double date for tonight at the Bronze. Will you be feeling better by then?"  
  
"Don't worry. I will be my old peppy self." Buffy replied sarcastically.  
  
Willow could tell her best friend wasn't in the best mood.  
  
"Well, I'll see ya about 6:30pm outside the Bronze or do you want us to pick you up?" Willow asked.  
  
"No meeting there is fine." The slayer answered.  
  
"Ok Buff. I really think you're gonna like this guy."  
  
"We'll see Wills. See ya tonight."  
  
"Ok bye. I hope you get some rest."  
  
"Thanks bye."  
  
Later that afternoon, Buffy searched through her closet trying to find something to wear.  
  
"Hmm too slutty." She held up a short red dress.  
  
Buffy pulled out a zebra skinned shirt. "Too tacky."  
  
She tossed a pair of teal striped pants onto the floor. "Too ugly."  
  
Buffy came to an obvious conclusion. "I really need some new clothes."  
  
She finally found the perfect outfit. A purple halter top and a black mini skirt. She put on some light makeup with pink lip gloss and fixed her hair in an up do with a few strands falling from the sides. Before leaving, she gave a quick glance at her reflection in the mirror and took a few deep breaths. Buffy headed out the door hoping that this night will be ok, but when did things run smoothly on the hellmouth.  
  
Spike had watched as Buffy obviously got dressed for a big date. It would have been so easy to sneak in and catch her off guard, but he couldn't tear his gaze away from his beautiful slayer.  
  
"No! You're here to kill her!" He growled putting out his fag with his boot. His head looked up just in time to see her leaving her house.  
  
A flock was lined up outside of the Bronze. Buffy spotted Willow and made her way through the crowd.  
  
"Hey you look Amazing!" Willow said happily.  
  
"Thanks! So, do you. Where's Oz?"  
  
"He and your date are inside getting us a table. So ya ready?" The redhead asked.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be," Buffy replied following her best friend into the club. There near the bar sat Oz and an attractive dark haired guy smiling and waving the girls to the table.  
  
"Hi Buffy! It's great to see ya again." The guy said standing and shaking her hand.  
  
"Again?" Buffy stuttered.  
  
"Yeah you remember Holden? We had history together." Willow answered.  
  
"Right!" Buffy said enthusiastically; not having a clue who this guy was.  
  
Spike watched from across the room as the slayer and her pal sat with two men. One was obviously her date, but by the way she was acting he came to the conclusion that this was definitely a first date. Buffy was putting on her brightest fake smile and laughing at the proper times. Spike felt his jaw clench as the boy held out his hand for her to dance.  
  
"Ya know, I always thought about asking you out." Holden said wrapping his arm around Buffy's waist as they slow danced.  
  
"Why didn't you?" Buffy asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know. I guess I didn't think I had a shot. Plus, I heard you were dating some old guy. " He said trailing off.  
  
"Oh!" She replied.  
  
"Can you believe how crazy Graduation was?" Holden asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah a Graduation to remember." Buffy answered feeling vampire tingles.  
  
"Holden, would you excuse me? I have to go to the ladies room."  
  
"Oh sure. No problem." He said heading back to the table.  
  
"No it can't be him." Buffy thought. She scanned the club but couldn't find the bleached vampire anywhere.  
  
"Great! Now I'm feeling him when he isn't around." She grumbled.  
  
Spike could tell when she felt his presence. All of a sudden, Buffy started looking around the club. He knew then it was time to go and wait for her to be alone before he made his move.  
  
A/N I really liked Holden so I thought he would make a good blind date for Buffy. Review for more! The sooner you review the sooner I will update with Spike and Buffy's coming face to face again.  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee 


	9. Best Sex Ya Ever Had

A/N Hey Guys! Well here is the chapter you have been waiting for. Hope Everybody had a Merry Christmas! Thanks for all the reviews. Enjoy!  
  
Ch. 10  
  
Buffy went back to the table to find that Willow and Oz were dancing. She sat down with Holden and pretended to listen to him talk about going to college, but all Buffy could do was think of was the annoying bleached vampire. Buffy thought to herself "I know it was him. Is he back?"  
  
"Buffy, I know something is on your mind. You haven't heard a word I said." Holden commented pulling her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Yes I have." She protested.  
  
"Really? What did I tell you I was majoring in?" Holden asked.  
  
"Um, a doctor?" Buffy answered sheepishly.  
  
"No, Psychology. So talk to me?"  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked biting her lower lip.  
  
"Tell me what's bothering you. Maybe I can help." Holden said sympathetically  
  
"It's nothing really. I'm just not feeling well." Buffy lied.  
  
"Hey, you two having fun?" Willow asked sitting beside Buffy.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not feeling too good."  
  
"Is there big evil? Holden knows you're the slayer." Willow explained.  
  
"No. I just haven't been sleeping good and feel tired." Buffy said getting to her feet.  
  
"Holden, I really had a nice time. Goodnight guys." She said quickly leaving.  
  
Spike sat on Buffy's bed sniffing her scent. "Bloody Hell, Where is she? What if she sleeps with that git? So what if she does? I don't care do I?" He asked himself.  
  
Buffy walked into her room and found Spike pacing.  
  
"Spike you're back!" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
He looked up and saw the hope in her eyes. She was glad to see him. Slowly he moved towards her and reached out to caress her cheek. Buffy leaned into his touch.  
  
"I came to kill you." Spike blurted out without thinking. The slayer immediately pulled away and looked at him coldly.  
  
"So what. You were waiting for me to fight?" She yelled.  
  
"Yeah, I saw you on your date." He said clenching his jaw.  
  
"I knew I felt you there. He's my boyfriend. So good in bed too." Buffy said trying to make him mad or jealous.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes.  
  
"What? You don't believe me?"  
  
"It was obvious it was a first date, Luv." He answered.  
  
"Don't call me that and it wasn't a first date. "She said angrily.  
  
"Alright, Pet."  
  
"Call me slayer, cause that's all I am to you. So what ya waiting for hit me!" Buffy told him holding back tears.  
  
He just stared at her.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" She asked with frustration in her voice.  
  
Spike pulled her to him and kissed her bruisingly.  
  
Buffy pulled away from him with wide eyes.  
  
"Get out!" The slayer said going to her window.  
  
"Buffy." He started, but she interrupted him.  
  
"No! Get out!" She repeated and he still didn't move. So she punched him in the nose.  
  
"Ow! Bloody Hell!" He yelled checking to see if his nose was bleeding.  
  
"I hate you!" Buffy spat.  
  
"I hate you too, but want you as much. You still want me?" Spike said leering at her.  
  
"I don't want you."  
  
"Yeah, that's not what I smell." He said smirking.  
  
"You're disgusting." Buffy said glaring at him.  
  
Spike grabbed her and ran his hand up her thigh and dipped into her panties. Buffy gasped as he fingered her clit.  
  
"So wet! All for me kitten." He said huskily in her ear and kissed her neck. Buffy knew she should resist him, but his hands and tongue were making her feel dizzy with desire. The slayer was pulled out of her lust filled haze by an angry growl from the vampire.  
  
"You let Angel bite you!" Spike said coldly.  
  
"It's not what you think. Why do I have to explain anything to you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Let me guess. After I left you went crawling back to him and you two made up. This time his soul was permanent?" Spike asked.  
  
"You think I slept with him? How can you think I could do that after." She trailed off.  
  
"After the best sex ya ever had." He finished.  
  
"No! Is that what it was to you?" Buffy said biting her lip.  
  
Spike pulled her into an angry kiss at first she struggled but soon their tongues dueled. Suddenly she felt him rubbing his erection up against her body. The slayer and vampire were tired of foreplay. It had been too long since they had been together. Buffy pulled his zipper down and pushed him backwards towards her bed and took him in her fast and hard.  
  
"Oh Yes! So good!" Buffy moaned as she rode him to the brink of her orgasm.  
  
"Yes! Buffy!" Spike said pushing up into her deeper.  
  
"Spike!" She screamed as she came seeing stars and took him over the edge with her.  
  
A/N Lots more Spuffyness to come. Review for More!  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee www.jaimebees.com 


	10. Make you Beg

A/N I am guessing this what you've been waiting for Spike and Buffy make up for lost time so of course they can't keep there hands off each other. lol Tista thanks so much for making this chapter better with your changes. Thanks for all the Great Reviews Everybody! Enjoy!  
  
Ch. 11  
  
Spike lay with Buffy spooned against him. He couldn't believe how peaceful and innocent she looked sleeping. Spike thought to himself. "Who would believe this tiny girl had such strength? She certainly showed me." He thought about how Buffy had taken control of their so called reunion.  
  
After they recovered from their frantic coupling, Buffy moved off the bed and slowly stripped off her clothes. She seductively moved her hips as she shimmied out of her skirt. Next were her soaked panties and shoes followed by her halter top. Spike had been so mesmerized by her he had only taken off his boots. The slayer was now completely nude and smiled as she pinched her nipples and let one hand run over her slick pussy. He could feel himself getting harder as he watched Buffy make herself come with penetrating fingers and breathless moans.  
  
She sauntered over to the sexy vampire and brought one of her fingers to his lips; letting him taste her juices. He slowly sucked each finger and savored the taste. Spike could smell her renewed arousal and looked up to see her green eyes darkened with desire. Their lips met in a hungry kiss as Buffy impatiently tore off his duster and ripped his black t shirt. He kicked off his jeans as she licked his neck and nibbled his ear. Spike ran his hands all over her soft body from her back to her ass; making his slayer moan and rub against his erection.  
  
"Did you like the show?" Buffy whispered in his ear. She squealed when he flipped her over and rammed into her wetness.  
  
"Show? I'll give you a show!" Spike said huskily. He was slamming her into the mattress, pumping inside.  
  
"Oh Spike faster!" Buffy screamed; raking her nails down his back.  
  
"Buffy! My slayer! Oh!" He moaned sucking her tongue into his mouth.  
  
Spike fucked her so hard that bedposts hit the wall when they finally climaxed in a perfect moment of synchronicity.  
  
Suddenly, Spike heard a noise outside. It sounded like a car. He climbed out of bed not wanting to wake Buffy and looked out the window.  
  
"Bloody Hell!" He exclaimed; waking his slayer.  
  
"Spike what's going on?" Buffy asked groggily.  
  
"Nothing pet, I was just fixing the window. Don't wanna wake to a pile of dust do ya?" Spike teased.  
  
"No, then I wouldn't get to stake you." She teased back. He climbed back into bed.  
  
"I see how it is? How about I stake you right now?" Spike asked leering at her.  
  
"You do have a big stake there." Buffy said stroking him gently.  
  
"Don't stop!" He moaned. Of course at that moment she stopped.  
  
"Did you hear that?" She asked moving from the bed.  
  
"No. Come back." Spike whined.  
  
"I think my mom's home." Buffy whispered and put her robe on.  
  
"As much as like your mum slayer, I don't think you should invite her to play." The bleached vampire said jokingly.  
  
"Eww gross Spike!" She said scrunching up her face with disgust  
  
"What? I was kidding!" He said with a pout but she was already out the door.  
  
"She was already in her room with the door closed." Buffy said relieved.  
  
"So come back to bed and let's pick up where we left off." Spike said smirking.  
  
"We have to be really quiet and I don't think you can do that."  
  
"Oh, is that a challenge?" He asked raising scarred eyebrow.  
  
"Could be?" She said wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"I can go slow. Make you beg." Spike said his voice like a sensual caress to Buffy's ears.  
  
"I don't beg. "  
  
"Right! I seem to recall you begging." He was cut off by her lips smashing into his. Spike unexpectedly pulled away from her. Buffy looked at him furrowing her brows.  
  
"We're gonna take this slow." He said kissing her fingertips. Spike could tell that she was nervous. His hands slid down to her waist; untying her robe. It pooled at her feet.  
  
"You're the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on." He said gazing at her soft round body.  
  
Buffy couldn't help but blush. When he looked at her like this she felt like he could see inside her soul.  
  
Spike took her cheeks in his hands and gave her a languid kiss. They kissed gently as their hands roamed each other's body. When they broke away Spike took her hand in his and led her back to the bed. Buffy lay waiting to see what he would do next. She was already wet and wanted nothing more than him inside her again. Buffy thought "Spike knows too. Look at him smirking. Stupid vampire senses."  
  
Spike prowled up the bed like a jungle cat and licked her neck all the way down to her breast painfully slow. Spike thought. "Don't beg? I'll have my little slayer begging." For the longest time the only sound was Buffy's heavy breathing combined with the sucking noise he made with his mouth on her nipples. He knew his slayer was dying to come but was too stubborn to admit it. Spike decided to go lower and began licking her stomach. Just when she thought he was going lower he moved up and gave her a passionate kiss. Buffy took advantage of his new position and ground herself against him. The vampire got the message and began to slowly enter her all the while looking in her eyes.  
  
"Are you trying to torture me?" Buffy gasped out as he was still only half way in.  
  
"It'll be worth it." Spike said finally all the way inside her. He began thrusting in and out at a slow rhythm that was driving both of them crazy. Just when he would hit the right spot the vampire would pull out again. Buffy was at the point where she didn't care if she was begging.  
  
"Spike! Please! I need you." She moaned  
  
"Oh kitten, I'm gonna make it so good for you." He said still keeping his rhythm.  
  
Sweat was running down Buffy's body as Spike finally sped up his rhythm. Buffy could feel the pleasure washing over her.  
  
"Spike, I feel it. I'm gonna come."  
  
"I feel too Luv."  
  
They kissed and moaned their release this time with a sigh.  
  
A/N More Spuffy smut soon! Review for More!  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee 


	11. Spike!

A/N Hey Guys thanks so much for the Wonderful feedback I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was definitely a fun one to write. Tista thanks for being so encouraging and a terrific beta.  
  
Ch. 12  
  
Spike opened his eyes hearing the shower. Buffy wasn't in bed with him. He walked out into the hall without his clothes.  
  
"Spike!" Joyce exclaimed trying to look at anything other than his nude body.  
  
"Bloody Hell! Joyce, I thought you'd be gone." He said trying to hide himself.  
  
"Well, as you can see I'm still here. What are you doing here?" She asked blushing.  
  
"Mom! Spike! Get some clothes on!" Buffy yelled standing there in only a towel.  
  
"Right. I'm sorry." Spike stuttered and ran back to Buffy's room.  
  
"Buffy what is going on?" Joyce asked with confusion.  
  
"Good question. Spike and I.um.have a sort of.it's complicated." She said unsure of herself.  
  
"Are you sleeping with him?" She inquired.  
  
Buffy said in a tiny voice. "Yes."  
  
"Why don't you get dressed and we'll talk about this at lunch. Bring Spike down with you." Joyce said headed towards the stairs.  
  
"Buffy, I'm really sorry about your mum seeing me." Spike said with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"What were you thinking when you were walking around my house naked?" Buffy asked while brushing her wet hair as she stood next to her dresser.  
  
"I thought she would be gone. Here Luv, let me do that." He said taking the comb.  
  
"It's Saturday. Spike, didn't I tell you to get dressed?" The blonde asked trying to keep her towel from falling.  
  
"I just thought that we could play." Spike trailed off.  
  
"Oh no. My mother wants to talk to both of us. Ow!" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry kitten you seem to have a lot of tangles." He said rubbed up against her towel-covered ass.  
  
"Little Spike is just gonna wait." She moaned halfheartedly.  
  
Spike put down the comb and ran his hands underneath the towel tickling his slayer's sides.  
  
"Spike, stop that!" Buffy said giggling and squirming in his arms.  
  
He trailed kissed down her neck and squeezed one breast while holding her. Buffy arched her back and the towel fell to the floor. The slayer and vampire didn't seem to care. Their mouths were now intertwined in a ravenous kiss. Buffy pulled back for air and looked at her reflection in the mirror.  
  
"It's so freaky standing here with you but the mirror only showing me." She said as cold hands continued to roam from her breasts, to her butt and everywhere in between.  
  
"Yeah, I've always hated not having a reflection." Spike said kissing her shoulder.  
  
"I wish I could see what we look like together." The blonde moaned as she felt his fingers lightly touching her wetness.  
  
"We could always use a video camera." The sexy vampire said in a lust filled voice.  
  
Buffy didn't answer because the phone began ringing and she turned around and moved to get it.  
  
"Let your mum get it. We have more important things to do." Spike pleaded holding Buffy by the waist.  
  
"It's probably Willow. She said she'd call today." She told him as she went to pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello."  
  
Spike went and sat on the bed listening to the conversation.  
  
"I'm sorry I left so abruptly. Look um can I call you back? I was just getting ready to take a shower. Ok bye." Buffy lied through her teeth. "We better get dressed. Mom is probably wondering what's taking so long."  
  
"Was that Willow?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I gotta dry my hair." Buffy said absent mindedly.  
  
"Why didn't you talk to her now? Or tell her I was here?" Spike asked clenching his jaw.  
  
"Because, I would have been on the phone forever and mom wants to talk to us. I know she is already wondering where we are?" She repeated and quickly blow dried her hair.  
  
Spike still waited on the bed watching as his slayer put on a pair of jean shorts and a red t-shirt.  
  
"Spike, how many times do I have to tell ya to get ready?" Buffy asked with irritation; hands on her hips.  
  
"So, why is it that I heard a male voice in the receiver?" The bleached vampire asked in a cold voice.  
  
A/N I know you think I'm evil for ruining the moment. lol Review for more!  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee 


	12. Vampire Hearing

A/N Hey Guys! I know I haven't updated in a while but here is the next chapter. Real life has been not of the good. As always thanks for the wonderful feedback and Tista for being a terrific beta.  
  
Ch. 13  
  
"How did you?" She trailed off.  
  
"Vampire hearing, Luv." He spat out.  
  
"Damn vampire senses." Buffy grumbled.  
  
"You lied to me. Why?"  
  
"I just didn't wanna have to explain. Besides it's none of your business." She argued.  
  
"It's my bloody business slayer"! He yelled standing in front of her.  
  
"Why because we had sex?" Buffy asked angrily.  
  
"Well yeah but I came back here to "  
  
"To kill me remember." She finished for him.  
  
"Well yes, but last night changed things. "  
  
"You're still an evil vampire and I'm still the slayer. It could never work. It was just sex." Buffy said harshly.  
  
Spike could feel his undead heart breaking at her words. The same words he had said to her a few months ago before he left her. He didn't realize until this moment how much he had hurt her when he left. How could he have ever thought he could just walk back in her life so easily? If he was going to win her over, he was going to have to work for it.  
  
Buffy stared at him doing her best not show any emotion. On the inside, she was falling apart. She couldn't let him in again. He had basically laughed at her when she told him she wanted a relationship before and then left her all alone in the cemetery. She had made a fool of herself that time, but not this time.  
  
"Buffy, I tried to forget you, but I couldn't get you out of my head. So yeah, I came here to kill you, but the moment I saw you all I wanted to do was hold you and make up for the time we had lost." Spike said with heartfelt emotion.  
  
"Don't say that! Last night was just fun. This thing between you and me isn't real." She said biting her lower lip.  
  
"Bullocks! You're just saying that cause I hurt you. I tried to run from this thing we have, but I couldn't and nothing that neither one of us can do about." He said putting on his pants.  
  
"You're wrong. This is just physical attraction." Buffy explained moving her fingertips along his sculpted chest. Spike grabbed her wrists.  
  
"This is real, wild and passionate. It's been building since the moment we met. We finally gave in that night in your kitchen and since we've craved each other. That's why we invade each other's dreams." Before she could say a word he smashed his lips down on hers devouring them; letting go of her wrists holding her to him with her long hair in his hands. Buffy automatically wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him closer. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity until she needed to breathe.  
  
Spike continued getting dressed and held up his torn t shirt smirking.  
  
Buffy just looked at him with wide eyes; not knowing what to say. He put on his torn shirt with his duster.  
  
"Mum's waiting." He said curling his tongue in that way that made her wet; just thinking about what it could do? Buffy stood there in a daze until she felt his cold hand pulling her out of the room.  
  
Spike could tell she was nervous just by the way her small hand was shaking. His vampire senses could also hear her heart rate speeding up. Oh he was still furious that she had lied and denied what was going between them, but he couldn't stand to see her like this.  
  
"Don't worry kitten. I'll make everything alright with your mum." He said squeezing her hand for reassurance. Buffy didn't know why but having him there by her side made her feel better about facing her mother. Spike smiled to himself when he felt her squeeze his hand back and her heart rate slow down.  
  
The slayer just nodded as they walked hand in hand down the stairs.  
  
A/N In the next chapter Spike and Buffy face Joyce! Review for more! Feedback really will help me get the next chapter up quicker.  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee 


	13. Fuzzy feelings for the slayer

A/N Hey Guys! Thanks So much for the reviews! Some days they are the brightest part of my day. Tista thanks for being a great beta and encouraging me to keep writing.  
  
Ch. 14  
  
Buffy and Spike walked into the kitchen and nervously sat down at the counter.  
  
"Joyce, I want you to know I'm really sorry for walking around your house like that." Spike said apologizing like a little boy scared of his mother.  
  
"Oh, it's ok. What I want to talk to you two about is your relationship." Joyce said taking a deep breath.  
  
"Mom, this isn't a relationship." Buffy blurted out.  
  
"You said that you slept with him." Joyce said pointedly.  
  
"Well yeah, but..." She trailed off.  
  
"I care a great deal for your daughter. I want to be with her. That's why I came back. "Spike said looking at Buffy.  
  
"No. You came back to kill me." Buffy reminded him.  
  
"Ok. I'm really confused." Joyce said looking at them continuing to argue.  
  
"I told you, all that changed when I saw you again. All I do is think about you and dream about you. I thought if I could finally kill you then I would be able to forget you."  
  
"That's just what a girl wants to hear. Spike, you really have a way with words." Buffy said sarcastically.  
  
"Vampire here. I'm not supposed to have fuzzy feelings for the slayer." Spike said not realizing he was now talking like Buffy.  
  
"It could never work." Buffy spat.  
  
"It could if you gave me a bloody chance. " Spike argued.  
  
"You gave Angel a chance. So why not give Spike one?" Joyce asked.  
  
"Blood you need blood...so I'm going to the butcher's." Buffy stammered not wanting to answer. She quickly ran out the backdoor.  
  
"I'm sorry Spike. Give her time. I'm sure she will come around." Joyce said reassuringly.  
  
"I hurt her when I left. She wanted to try a real relationship, but I was scared and confused. I'll do whatever I have to do to get her to see that we belong together." Spike said confidently.  
  
"I know my daughter and she obviously has feelings for you, but she can be very stubborn." She said eating her chef salad.  
  
"I can be persistent." He said smirking and continued.  
  
"Buffy says she wants a normal bloke but I saw her on her date last night. She put on a smile but it was obvious she bored. He must be daft cause he called wanting to get together again."  
  
"I used to want her with a normal guy but I don't think it is possible anymore." She said sadly.  
  
"By the way, last night I saw you saying good night to your date." Spike said arching his scarred eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, but Buffy. She doesn't know?" Joyce stammered.  
  
"No. I didn't think it was my place."  
  
"I don't know how she is going to react about this, but I'm going to tell her when the time is right."  
  
"Good. You should just be honest. She's a big girl she'll handle it." Spike said in a soothing voice. Buffy walked in a few minutes later as Spike and her mother chatted like they were old friends who were so happy to see each other again. Right now they were talking about art. Buffy thought rolling her eyes. "Who knew an evil vampire actually is interesting aside from sex and violence?"  
  
"Spike, you really should come to the gallery and I can show you some of the newest paintings we got in this week." Joyce said looking up to see Buffy was back.  
  
"Here is your blood. It's pig's blood. I don't wanna hear any argument about you wanting real blood."  
  
"Pig's blood is fine. I guess I should get used to it." Spike said smiling.  
  
"No. See you aren't supposed to just take it. Who are you and what have you done with Spike?" Buffy asked with wide eyes.  
  
"It's me, Luv. If I'm gonna be with you, I can't kill anymore." He said getting a mug from the shelf.  
  
"No. There is no 'We' or 'Us.' Understand?" She said coldly.  
  
"Buffy, quit being so mean. Look, I know that you are going to be in college and I can't tell who you can and not see, but I won't have you being cruel to guests in my house." Joyce said sternly.  
  
"Guests?"  
  
"Yes, I asked Spike to stay with us."  
  
"I don't believe this!" Buffy yelled and stormed out of the kitchen.  
  
"Don't worry; she's just having a bad day." Joyce said trying to make him feel better.  
  
"I'm gonna go try and talk to her."  
  
"Ok. Well, I'm going out. Good luck." Joyce said smiling and going out the door.  
  
A/N That is all for now. So who do you think Joyce is dating? Review for more!  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee 


	14. People say I'm Evil

A/N Hey Guys! Sorry for the delay but you get an extra long chapter to make up for the wait. Lol Thanks for the incredible feedback and Tista for being such a wonderful beta.  
  
Ch. 15  
  
Buffy ran into her room slamming the door. The phone rang as she sat on her bed.  
  
"Hello." The slayer said dejectedly.  
  
"Hey you, don't sound too good." Willow said.  
  
"I'm ok just tired." She mumbled slumping down into her covers.  
  
"I guess you don't feel like going to the beach."  
  
Spike walked in and looked at her with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Wills, I think time at the beach is just what I need. I'll see ya soon. Bye." Buffy said enthusiastically and jumped off the bed to get ready.  
  
"Going out to get away from me?" Spike said with hurt in his voice.  
  
"It has nothing to do with you. I just want to go to have some fun." Buffy replied grabbing her pink bikini from the dresser drawer.  
  
"What's that?" He asked raising his scarred eyebrow.  
  
"A bathing suit." She said rolling her eyes.  
  
"It looks like underwear." The vampire said with a frown.  
  
Buffy ignored him and went to change in the bathroom. She didn't want to argue with him seeing her naked.  
  
When she walked back in her room, Spike was lying on the bed with his hands behind his head pouting. He looked up to see his beautiful slayer in a bikini. Buffy looked like she could have walked right out of his fantasies. Her golden hair was pulled up in a ponytail and the soft pink of the bathing suit contrasted nicely with her tan skin. The bikini left little to the imagination and accentuated her cleavage. The only makeup she wore was ultra shiny lip gloss. Buffy had enough natural beauty so she never really needed much makeup.  
  
"You're not wearing that in public!" Spike yelled climbing off the bed.  
  
"You can't tell me what to do!" Buffy exclaimed with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Bullocks! I'm sure your mum would let you go out in the house in that." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Just shut up. I thought vampires sleep during the day." She said with irritation.  
  
"Do you know what seeing you wearing that does to me? Luv you're the most beautifully sexy creature I ever laid eyes on." Spike said leering at her.  
  
"Are you trying to seduce me?" Buffy asked running her hands sensually across her stomach and up to her covered breasts.  
  
"Maybe. Is it working?" He asked huskily, moving towards her.  
  
"No. I'm leaving. So, go sleep like a good little vampire." She said sweetly caressing his cheek.  
  
"I'm not good remember? Spike said putting a lock of fallen hair behind her ear.  
  
"Believe me, I remember that you're the big bad." Buffy said playfully cupping his crotch through his jeans. He ran his hand up her leg to the inside of her thigh.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Spike." She said picking up her sunscreen.  
  
"You're just gonna leave me like this, pet?" Spike asked with desperation. All he wanted to do was ravage her.  
  
"You can take care of that problem, while I'm gone." Buffy said smiling evilly as she walked out the door.  
  
"Bloody Hell! People say I'm evil!" The bleached vampire yelled with frustration.  
  
Spike thought to himself, "alright down boy she's gone. Ok come on, I'm gonna wait for her. Think of something disgusting...the whelp naked, Buffy naked No! Ok, try again. Angel kissing the whelp...oh god that is just too much."  
  
The slayer walked onto the beach and spotted Willow. The girls couldn't have picked a more beautiful day to go to the beach. There wasn't a cloud in the sky.  
  
"Hey Buff!" Willow said smiling.  
  
"Hey, I'm ready to relax and get some sun!" Buffy said with enthusiasm lying out her towel.  
  
"It won't be long until we start college." The redhead said happily.  
  
"Wills, please. I'm trying to not worry. Let's talk about something else."  
  
"Right. I need to remember everybody doesn't love school as much me. "  
  
"Have you heard from Xander lately?" Buffy asked changing the subject.  
  
"He called last night, actually. I told him about Holden and he hopes you two will get together. I told him that it didn't look like you would. "  
  
"Yeah. Me, dating a nice normal guy would be a dream come true for Xander." Buffy said with sigh.  
  
"Sure, but isn't that what you want too?" Willow asked in confusion.  
  
"I think so sometimes." She trailed off.  
  
And other times?  
  
"I don't know." Buffy said with a pout.  
  
"Buff, I feel like there's something you're not telling me. Holden last night after you left he said that he got the impression that you were seeing somebody else."  
  
"What?" Buffy interrupted.  
  
"Well, he said that you seemed confused about your feelings, maybe. He likes you, but I think he just wants to be friends. So are you seeing somebody?" Willow asked.  
  
"Spike came back last night. He said he saw me on my date. I knew that I felt somebody watching me and thought it was him. I felt him there."  
  
"So that's why you left?"  
  
"Yeah. And I got home to find Spike in my room waiting for me, like it would be all sexy or something. He said he came to kill me."  
  
"Ok. I didn't expect that. I thought he liked you, now." Willow said with a puzzled face.  
  
"He said that he couldn't get me out of his head and thought if he killed me; he could move on." Buffy explained rolling her eyes. "Damn vampire."  
  
"Well, in a kind of twisted vampire logic that makes sense."  
  
"We ended up in a huge fight and I slept with him." She stammered.  
  
"What?" Willow said shocked.  
  
"I didn't plan it. It's just that fighting is like foreplay for us. And why does the sex have to be so incredible?" Buffy asked rolling onto her back.  
  
"I really don't know how to answer that. He's that good?" Willow asked giggling.  
  
"So good, but he's an evil vampire and it could never be anything but meaningless sex." The slayer said rambling.  
  
"So where is he now?"  
  
"At my house, because my mother asked him to stay as her guest. I will never understand why she likes Spike?"  
  
"Yeah, Buff you're one to talk?" Willow retorted.  
  
"I don't like Spike!" Buffy protested.  
  
Willow obviously didn't believe her.  
  
"I don't! He is rude and annoying and obnoxious"  
  
"But, great in bed! Come on admit it ya got it bad for the big bad." The redhead teased.  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Willow, for the last time I don't!" Buffy yelled picking up her towel.  
  
"So what? You're leaving cause I teased you?"  
  
"No. I just feel like taking a walk." She answered.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Willow said apologetically.  
  
"It's ok I'll talk to ya later." The slayer said walking down the beach. She needed to think. What am I gonna do about the bleached wonder? Holden is a nice guy and now I ruined that. I wonder why he called me. Buffy continuing walking lost in her thoughts; watching as the tide came in.  
  
"Mom! Who is that she's with?" Buffy thought walking closer to them.  
  
"Oh My God!" Buffy exclaimed with her eyes wide. She ran away without her mother and boyfriend knowing she was there.  
  
Spike was still in her bed when she walked in sound asleep. The blonde stood there for a minute staring at him. He looked so innocent and sweet while he slept. Could there be some good inside her mortal enemy?  
  
"My mom is dating Giles!" Buffy yelled as she flopped down on the bed; waking the sleeping vampire.  
  
A/N Well I hope you like where the story is going and review for more!  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee 


	15. Mom is dating Giles!

A/N I know it's been forever since I updated but I'm trying to write again. Reviews would be appreciated.

Thanks

Jaime Bee

Ch. 16

Spike was sound asleep in her bed when she walked in. The blonde stood there for a minute staring at him. He looked so innocent and sweet while he slept. Could there be some good inside her mortal enemy?

"My mom is dating Giles!" Buffy yelled as she flopped down on the bed; waking the sleeping vampire.

"Bloody Hell, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Spike growled.

"No and your heart doesn't beat," Buffy said rolling her eyes.

"It's an expression, pet."

"Whatever!" She said getting up and crossing her arms.

"Look kitten, your mum and your watcher dating is not the end of the world." He said soothingly.

"Yeah. It's just my mom and Giles; it's just way gross to even think about. I mean it's bad enough that they slept together under the candy spell."

"They what?"

"Yeah, that Ethan Rayne who turned us all in our costumes on Halloween. The school was selling band candy and Snyder made us sell it even though we weren't in band. I tell you I'm so glad that the mayor ate him." Buffy rambled.

"Luv, what did the candy do?" Spike asked raising his scarred eyebrow.

"The candy made all the adults who ate it act like teenagers. I tell ya it was way scary to see Giles act so not responsible." Buffy said wrinkling her eyebrows.

"I wish I could've seen that." He said wrapping his arms around her waist. She leaned into him as he began nibbling on her ear making her sigh.

"So. Did you have a good time at the beach?" Spike asked changing the subject.

"It was ok. " The blonde said feeling more relaxed.

"I missed you." He said looking in her eyes.

"You were asleep. How could you miss me?" The slayer asked with a hint of humor.

"I like having you in my arms; your body so warm; wrapped around me." Spike said looking at her intensely.

Buffy gently cupped his cheek and gave him a chastised kiss.

"What was that for?" The vampire asked with wonder in his blue orbs.

"Sometimes you can be really sweet." She said giving him a genuine smile that lit up her eyes.

If vampires could blush, Spike knew he would be beet red. Buffy watched as he looked at her shyly through is lashes; not wanting to look her in the eye.

"Oh, you're so adorable." Buffy said stroking his jaw. For good measure she was kissing him on the cheek. To say that Spike was confused would have been an understatement.

The next thing he knew, his golden slayer was kissing his neck and pushing him back on the bed. He roamed his hands and undid her bathing suit top; throwing it to the floor. Buffy licked and nipped down his body; making him let out soft moans.

Nobody had ever touched him so tenderly or cared about his pleasure. Drusilla had always been into pain and would get angry anytime he tried to be tender. Spike pulled her ponytail down as she swirled her tongue in his navel. Her hair was now fanned out across his pale chest.

He gasped when he felt her little tongue lick and engulf his cock. She sucked it using her whole mouth; taking him inside in regular intervals. Spike grabbed the white bed sheet as Buffy tightened her lips around his throbbing erection. His cock was pushed to the brink of pleasure and with a deep growl he exploded with a thunderous orgasm.

Buffy looked up at him with impish grin after he came in her mouth. "Yummy!" She said as she got rid of her bottoms and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

He looked at her as he chuckled. Buffy was a sexual minx that still acted like a little girl sometimes.

Spike flipped her over and kissed down her body; it was her turn to be sensually kissed. Spike started with her neck. He was paying lots of attention to her breasts, nipping and sucking the way down. He knew this drove her crazy. Buffy moaned and pushed his head closer; twining her fingers through his surprising soft bleached locks. Loving how they curled when not slicked back.

Soon she couldn't think as her beautiful vampire continued down worshipping her body and finally licking her heat. He explored her sex, tasting every inch of her moist, sensitive flesh. Using his tongue and his hand, Spike used every erotic means to bring her to a mind-blowing orgasm.

Buffy laid beside Spike breathing heavily; her chest heaving. Spike couldn't stop starring at her. He had never seen her smile so much. It made her glow and he couldn't help but think how lucky he was to even have her in his arms. Unexpectedly, Buffy started laughing confusing him even more.

"Luv, you wanna let me in on the joke?" Spike asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking how crazy this is. I mean who would ever think that we a vampire and slayer who have tried to kill each other many times would suddenly…"

"Shag like bunnies." Spike finished for her; joining in her laughter.

"Well, that isn't exactly the way I would have put it, but yeah." She said looking at him with wide eyes.

"I guess life can be unpredictable." He said feeling the heat between them as they looked deep into each other's eyes.

"I almost feel like I'm living in a bizarro world with you and now my mom and Giles." Buffy said softly licking her lips. Spike began ravishing her mouth with renewed lust as their tongues battled each other for dominance.

Their hands seemed to be touching each other everywhere without ending their lip lock. When she finally needed air Buffy pulled away gasping. She looked down and saw that he was already hard again and it made her feel wetter than she already was.

Buffy pushed him back on the bed straddling him and slowly taking him inside. She held his wrists down as Buffy descended. She enjoyed how thick he felt, throbbing inside her tight channel. Buffy used the power of her hips to grind into him as she milked the entire length of his cock.

Soon she had Spike in a frenzy, moaning her name. He also cried out other things about how good she was and how much he wanted her. It made Buffy feel so much power knowing that the big bad couldn't get enough of her. She rode him until her legs gave out and she fell on his chest bringing them both to a tumultuous climax screaming each other's name.

"Spike! Oh Wow!" She moaned burrowing her head in his chest.

"Oh Buffy! Never been like this, Kitten!" Spike screamed as he came hard. "I love you!"

Buffy looked up at him with shock written all over her face. For minute he didn't know what was wrong until he realized what he had inadvertently said in the heat of passion. Spike felt almost as shocked as Buffy. He knew that he had feelings for her but did he really love her? They both wanted to say something but neither knew what to say. Finally she got up and ran out of her room. Leaving him to ponder what he should do next.

Buffy stood in the bathroom staring at her reflection in the mirror. The last thing she wanted to do was face Spike. What he didn't mean it? Ironically, what she felt most terrified of was that he did. What did that mean? Vampires weren't supposed to be able to love without a soul. Had everything she had ever been told been wrong and if so the biggest question of all was if Spike could love her without a soul? Why couldn't Angel?


	16. Torn

A/N Thanks So much to those of you who reviewed. Here is another chapter. Enjoy and feedback would be appreciated. Thanks to Tista for being a Great beta.

Thanks

Jaime Bee

Ch. 17

"Bloody wanker, just had to open your big mouth; when things couldn't be going better. I really I am love's bitch." Spike mumbled with frustration as he rummaged for his clothes on the floor.

Buffy didn't know what to do? She felt completely torn. One part of her wanted to talk to him and see if he really did love her, but the other part of her who still remembered the pain she had been through with all the men in her life told her run away as far as possible.

Her father was the first to let her down; Even now the pain that he had caused her and her mother haunted her. Of course then there was Angel; everything in their relationship had always been one drama after another. There were only a few moments that she could remember being happy with him. The turning point had been when they had made love. Buffy knew she would feel guilty her whole life for being the one that caused Angel to lose his soul. It didn't matter that she didn't know what would happen? She still blamed herself for the deaths he caused and most of all for taking away the woman Giles loved. If only she could have killed him sooner?

"Buffy pet let me in we need to talk." Spike yelled through the bathroom door.

"Go away!" The slayer yelled as she slumped down to the floor curled up in a ball.

"Slayer if you won't let me in? Can you please just listen to me?" Spike knew he had scared her when he admitted his feelings. He thought it was best not to push her too much.

"I guess just say what you wanna say and please just leave me alone?" Buffy said holding back tears.

"I didn't mean to say that; at least not then. I know you aren't ready for that and honestly neither am I; but I'm not a complete idiot. Remember when I told you and Angel that sodden speech about love?"

"Yeah it really had a big impact on me." She said coming towards the door. Spike could feel her and rested his hand on the door as Buffy did at the same time. They both closed their eyes and let their selves feel each other longing for the other.

"Buffy my point is that no matter how hard you try you can't control who you fall in love with. All I'm asking for is a chance to show you that I can make you happy if you just let me?" He asked in a pleading voice.

With tears falling down her cheeks she opened the door. For a moment they just looked at each other.

"Spike I listened to you and now I need you to listen to me. I feel like all of this is just happening so fast. You know how to read me so well. You're right what is between us is more than lust but I'm not ready for this." Buffy explained wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Luv all I ask is for us to explore what we could have? We can go as slow as you like." He said caressing her cheek and staring in her emerald eyes filled with tears.

"I just need some time to think about this." She said touching his hand that still lingered on her cheek.

"I understand." Spike said stepping away from her and walking towards the stairs.

"No Spike, please don't go?" Buffy begged as she grabbed his arm.

"Pet I'm not going anywhere but downstairs for some blood and get a change of clothes from my bag. I left in the living room." He said kissing her on the forehead.

"Oh I just thought you were mad." She stammered embarrassingly.

"I'll be down after I change. Oh, and could you order a pizza?"

"Right then I'll be waiting." Spike said smirking.

Buffy just grinned and turned to her room and closed the door with a sigh. Was she crazy for even thinking of giving her mortal enemy a chance to love her? Wow had things changed. Buffy still remembered the night they had me. It had been an ordinary night at least for her. Willow as usual had been trying to get her to understand her homework. Deciding to take a break she Xander and Willow danced. At the time she had thought maybe she was just imagining it. Somebody was watching her intently and she could feel a strange feeling of excitement and nervousness in her stomach as she felt eyes rake over her body and watching every move she made. Buffy had just kept on dancing and smiling as if she was oblivious but then heard somebody yell about a guy trying to bite somebody outside. The slayer ran outside and with a few punches had the upper hand while Xander had ran and got her a stake. Soon he threw it to her and heard the vampire yell to Spike for help. Buffy had then turned to see in the shadows a man with bleached hair complimenting her fighting skills. The moment she saw him her first thought had been that he was the hottest guy she had ever seen and that voice could make her melt. Curiously she had asked who he was and he had said she would find out on Saturday. What happens on Saturday? I kill you Spike had said in a chilling voice and disappeared back into the shadows; leaving Buffy with one thought Crap he's a vampire! She didn't really get scared until Angel had told her that Spike would do destroy and do anything to get what he wants. Not to mention the fact that Giles had added he had killed two slayers. But Spike hadn't waited until Saturday and thinking back their fighting even then was more like foreplay and had lots of innuendo. Every time they had fought she had loved having a challenge for a change. Most vamps were so easy for her to dust. But he was different in so many ways. The love and devotion he had for Drusilla and he had helped her save the world. Could he really love her and could she love him as well? But what if he decides he doesn't and becomes evil like Angel? The one thing that Buffy did know was that she wanted him and slayer's lives were short so maybe she should take what she could get.

"Oh, the gang are gonna love this." She mumbled with sarcasm; thinking of Xander's reaction and threw on jeans and a blue tank top. For second she thought about taking a shower but figured what was the point? They couldn't keep their hands off each other. The blonde looked at herself in the mirror and cringed. She thought "I definitely need make up and to fix this hair."

After ordering the pizza, Spike decided to just get a new black t shirt. He hoped his girl wouldn't tear this one up; his wardrobe wasn't very extensive. Sitting on the sofa flipping the TV he couldn't help wonder how he had gotten here? William the Bloody was hopelessly in love with a slayer. She seemed so desperate when she had thought he was leaving again. This strong warrior was so vulnerable on the inside. The evil Spike would have used that to his advantage. He had wanted since the first moment he saw her dancing with her mates; looking so innocent yet the way she moved was so sensual. Looking at her she was unknowingly a siren who could bring any man to his knees. Spike had even thought of asking her dance and shagging her and then tasting her blood and bagging his third slayer. But he wanted to see her fight so he called one of his minions and yelled out alerting her that a vampire was going after someone in the alley. If Spike was really honest with himself he knew that if he had really wanted to kill her he would have. When he wanted something he would never stop until he got it. Sure her pals had been there to help but every time they fought he had enjoyed their dance and was never ready for it to end.

Suddenly the door bell rang. Buffy was still upstairs getting ready. After hearing it ring repeatedly Spike sighed and went to answer it.

"Slayer I think the pizza's here!"

"There's some money in my purse!" She yelled back.

"Bloody Hell, wait a sodden minute!" He growled and opened the door.

"Oh Bugger!" Spike said as he saw the unexpected visitor standing in front of him; looking shocked at seeing the bleached vampire.


End file.
